A Simple Twist of Faith
by the-ringspell
Summary: Arian works at The Prancing Pony, that is, until Strider and the hobbits come and she is , willingly, or not, taken along with them
1. Arian

This id my first EVER fan fic, so, please be nice and review  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Arian hated the prancing pony, but she must do what she must do. She worked as a waitress there for many months and she despised the drunken oafs that she had to serve every day. Today there were many hobbits there, very unnatural for hobbits to be away from home like that. So she took a particular liking to them.  
  
She also noticed a dark figure in the corner, looking at the hobbits and nothing else all night. She was very leery about him and kept her eye on him. She took the hobbits orders then brought them their meal. Two of them were very content on having pints alone. She was contending to someone's bill and she heard a commotion by the counter and she hurried to investigate.  
  
The hobbit had tripped over some ones foot and plummeted to the ground, and . disappeared! She couldn't believe it. And then she saw him reappear over by the support beams in the Bree. She then saw the mysterious man in black grab him and push him up the stairs. She was half way up the stairs when she heard her customers swear at he to bring beer. She shuttered and with one last look at the stairs regretfully walked to get a round of beer. After work, she walked down the street of bree, worried about the little hobbit. She could scene something was wrong and she looked around, she knew someone was watching her. And the back hairs of her neck prickled. She searched the darkened windows and she saw no one, so she kept walking. She knew something was coming and she needed to find the hobbits before then. She heard the doors to Bree open and she knew something was wrong.  
  
Loud, it was far too loud. She turned around and saw the worst thing she could have seen, riders in black. She knew of them and what they were looking for.  
  
THE HALFLING! ! ! What was it Gandalf had said about the hobbits? It had been so long, but she knew that a halfling had something that the blackriders wanted. And she knew the blackriders weren't good.  
  
She ran down the street and saw the thing she feared the most, the black rider. She had encountered them once before and she knew what there ploy was. Even though her knees were quaking she drew the sword she had concealed and whistled loudly and a shrill cry from the riders was her reply. The Nine Riders were on their way to a hobbit-sized room. Not good.  
  
" Why do you haunt the halflings? Take me, and leave their cheery souls to think of something more pleasant then your presence." She said in a voice that startled even her.  
  
"We do not want you, you are no use to us, other then a mere road block."  
  
And with that the rider stood tall and lunged at her. She tried to remember her training, left, down, block, strike, she tried but the rider was far more experienced.  
  
She heard steps behind her as she was fighting and prayed it was not one of his companions. A blade suddenly joined the battle, and Arian was knocked to the ground. She gingerly got up and saw a strange man fighting in her stead.  
  
She drew her sword once again and she joined in the battle. She was fairing well, until she heard nazgul crys for up above. She let her guard down and the next thing she knew she was hurtled against the wall.  
  
  
  
  
  
That's all for today, PLEASE I BEG OF YOU REVIEW!!!! 


	2. An IM SORRY

I FORGOT!!!!  
  
  
  
IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
This is what I have to do..  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own lord of the rings, places or characters.  
  
  
  
  
  
Whew good I got that off my mind..  
  
  
  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW  
  
Even flames I can handle flames  
  
  
  
  
  
NO !!!!!! If this turns out to be a Mary sue. Slap me. I really don't want it to be. 


	3. Introductuions and awakening

Arian woke up slowly; she noticed one thing, it was very bright out. She raised her hand to her eyes and felt a sharp pain in her body. She let out a gasp, then a stream of curses, going over ones she had to drudge up from her childhood.  
  
"Oh my" said a voice to her left.  
  
She rolled her head to the side for a brief glimpse of a hobbit, which she promptly glared at.  
  
"Excuse me miss, but I have never heard a women, or man, with that.. Umm.colorful of tongue."  
  
Upon hearing this Arian rolled over and muttered under her breath. The hobbit only caught parts of this, which were, " I'll show you colorful.lousy hobbit...and.. mankey git."  
  
" And who might you be, Master Hobbit?" She said with fake politeness.  
  
" I am Samwise Gamgee, and who are you miss?"  
  
She sighed and exclaimed " I, am Arian."  
  
" Oh.....Do you have a last name?" said a curious Samwise.  
  
The girl secretly rolled her eyes at the hobbit lad.  
  
" Arian Largant." (A/N Hee hee hee , Arian, as I have been told, is Welsh for money, and L'argant, or something like that, is French for money tee hee hee) (A/N on A/N, not implying she's rich or anything, I just think it's cool, on with the fic.)  
  
"I see." Samwise exclaimed. "I've heard of you! You're THE Arian? The same one Gandalf was talking about! It's you isn't it?"  
  
"It depends on what Gandalf has told you."  
  
" He said that you have ....been places." He said mysteriously.  
  
With that Arian laughed. " Yes master Samwise, and so have you, what of it?"  
  
"Gandalf told me that you have been outside of middle earth."  
  
Arian looked away from the hobbit. She sighed.  
  
"Aye Master Gamgee, I was not born in middle earth at all, nor was I aware that middle earth existed."  
  
" How can that be, How can you not be born in middle ear-"  
  
"SO how did I get here?" she promptly interrupted.  
  
" Strider helped you with the Nazgul, and you were hurt, so he took you here."  
  
"Where is he now?" she said.  
  
" He went some were, very secretive chap, would not say a word, save the fact he wants you to go down and wait under the sign at the Prancing Pony for him, if you are well enough." "I'll be fine, all I need is a little boost up." With that she slowly sat up and for the first time looked at her surroundings. She was in a room in the Inn. It looked to be a human, or elf, sized room. She also noticed 3 other hobbits in the room. One was solemn, but the others were bouncing full of joy. Upon further inspection she found out that she was not injured as bad as she had feared. Just a few bruises and stiffness on her right side.  
  
The other hobbits saw her standing and the solemn hobbit nodded her presence and approached her.  
  
"I'm glad to see you awake." He said and held out his hand " I'm Frodo Baggins, and you?"  
  
She grasped his hand and replied " Arian." He seemed satisfied with her one word answer, and wished her well as she set off to find Strider but was caught at the door.  
  
" Hello!" said a heavily accented voice.  
  
She turned to see the other hobbits were behind her.  
  
" I'm Pippin, This is Merry, were ecstatic your awake, your Arian right?"  
  
She tapped her nose with her pointer finger and said " Ahhhh.. You are a very observant one little hobbit. But if you do not mind, I must be going."  
  
" Oh, certainly miss!" Said the hobbit known as Pippin.  
  
"Thank you Sir."  
  
And with that she strode down the hallway seeking Strider.  
  
  
  
  
  
So...What do you think, good or bad, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
  
  
If you want to email me that's cool, in fact, please do, I'd like it ever so much gives puppy dog eyes  
  
PLEASE I'll make it easy, the_answer_is_3@hotmail.com PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!! 


	4. Strider

A/N sorry I haven't updated in a while. My bad.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR characters places or events.  
  
Grabbing the exceedingly familiar handrail, she began descending down the stairs of what had been her home for months, in search of Strider. She got to the door to open it, leading to the sign of meeting, when she heard a shout from behind her.  
  
"Arian! There you are, 40 minutes late! Where have you been?" came the angry yell of a coworker. " I had to do your chores for you this morning and I aint to happy bout it!"  
  
"Sorry, but I must go, I will be back in about 10 minutes, please do not tell anyone I have been here, I will be back soon."  
  
"You owe me Arian. Don't expect any promises, if you don't leave soon people will see you, if your going to go, go now."  
  
"Thank you, I will be swift." She said as she opened the door and made her way to the sign of the Prancing Pony. She was standing under the sign, and she looked up at the memorable sign she had seen many times before. She relaxed and rested on the wall waiting for Strider.  
  
She observed a cloaked figure making there was towards her, and noticed it was indeed the man who have fought with her. She waited for him to say something first, and soon her wish was granted.  
  
" It seems you are well on your way to recovery." He said in a voice that she found almost a familiar as Bree. She knew this person, but couldn't remember where from.  
  
"Indeed, I thank you for that. You needn't have helped me, but you did, for that I give you thanks."  
  
Her response was met with a laugh.  
  
"Lady Arian, you are indeed forgetful are you not?"  
  
She raised an eyebrow and looked at the man.  
  
" I'm afraid you have me a sight disadvantage, for you know my name, but I know not of yours."  
  
"Well met!" the man said good-naturedly. "But I find it odd that you don't recall someone from your own childhood." The man said and unveiled his face, revealing someone Arian did indeed know, Aragorn.  
  
Arian remembered Aragorn from many years ago, as it would have been impossible for her to not know her. His adopted father had been her adopted father's friend, and consequently, they had played together often.  
  
Arian and Aragorn also shared another quality. The day Aragorn had been brought to Rivendell, Arian had appeared in the city, a mere toddler. The Lord of Rivendell had taken in Aragorn, and his friend Dontiania had taken in Arian.  
  
" I see you are getting sneakier by the day Aragorn, I know not how you managed to disguise yourself to make even your voice unrecognizable."  
  
" You have not seen me for many years Arian, I have learned a fair amount."  
  
"As have I."  
  
"You have obviously not learnt who to not challenge in a fight."  
  
"I was merely trying to fallow your fathers advice and help the hobbits."  
  
"That's what you were sent to Bree to do."  
  
"I know, but I have been forgetful recently."  
  
"I realized that." The ranger said with a laugh.  
  
"Laugh if you will, but I had their best intentions at heart." "I'm sure you did, but that was a very foolish thing to do."  
  
"Are you only here to belittle me, or do you have another purpose?"  
  
"We shell leave back to Rivendell today, and you should come with us dear friend."  
  
"Aragorn, I have work today, which I am already 40 minutes, no 1 hour late for now."  
  
"I'm afraid you will have to quit your job here and return to Rivendell."  
  
Arian sighed.  
  
" I know. Hold on, I'll inform someone."  
  
"Meet me here in five minutes Arian, we leave to go to Rivendell then.  
  
With that Arian turned and walked back to the pub. Odd as it sounds, she was becoming attached to it, no matter how much she might complain. She found the same colleague that she had talked to earlier and took her to a corner.  
  
"I am sorry, but I must resign."  
  
"Why are you telling me this, you must talk to the person in charge today."  
  
"I realize this, but I must resign soon, now in fact, and you're the only person here right now."  
  
"Why must you resign?"  
  
Arian ransacked her brain, looking for a legitimate excuse.  
  
"Family catastrophe, Grandfathers ill."  
  
"I am sorry, I did not know, I hope he is well."  
  
"I'm sure he'll be fine, but please, let me be with my family."  
  
She looked at her fellow worker with pleading eyes she learnt from a young Aragorn, trying to avoid trouble.  
  
"Alright I will inform someone, now be off with you."  
  
"Thank you, my uncle will be grateful for your kindness." Arian replied.  
  
"Don't you mean your Grandfather?" her coworker said suspiciously.  
  
Uh-oh. Arian's thoughts said. "Well you see I'm so weary and worried I have tripped over my own tongue." With that Arian quickly left out the door again.  
  
.....................................................  
  
Sorry I haven't updated lately, I'll try to do better.  
  
I have resolved to fallow the flow my story is going, even if that means going down the posy paved path to Mary Sue ville, but I will most likely NOT have a romance  
  
R&R  
  
The_ringspell 


End file.
